


Someone For Everyone

by bitsori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magic, irdk how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori
Summary: “I have magic powers.”“Magic powers?!” Jisung asks, eyes wide and mouth full of half chewed food. Woojin just stares at him with a look that's obviously wondering whether or not he has enough energy to humor him.--or: the one where Minho wakes up and finds that he's the reincarnation of the Goddess of Love & Beauty?? ( AU )





	Someone For Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> [ 1 ] Truth time, this premise is a ripoff of something I wrote a very long time ago, in another fandom. I unearthed it recently and I laughed while reading it and then I thought it’d be fun to remix and rehash it for SKZ.
> 
> [ 2 ] This is NOT a serious take on mythology, just so you know. This was also not supposed to go beyond 2k, 3 at most, but alas..
> 
> [ 3 ] YES ALL THE GENERIC PAIRINGS ARE HERE LMAO. It’s crack with fluff (because lbr I’m a fluff writer at my core), so yeah, it's not meant to be serious in any way. I hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

It starts with a dream.

Not the type reminiscent of hopes and wishes, but the literal kind. The ones that typically come at night, when one is asleep - _that_ type of dream.

It’s quite typical for Minho to have strange dreams, so when some prepubescent looking kid with a bright-eyed smile and brace-lined teeth appears to him in his sleep, he doesn’t really bat an eyelash. He introduces himself as _Hermes_ and it completely flies over Minho’s head, but he _does_ balk a bit when the kid starts talking about how _Hello Lee Minho, reincarnation of—_ (and here, the boy hurriedly takes out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket to read from) _—Aphrodite, Goddess of Love & Beauty. _

“Goddess?” Minho doesn’t think that sounds right, but the boy seems unfazed so Minho shrugs it off. His dreams seldom makes sense in general, anyway. The boy - eerily keeping a smile throughout the dream as if someone had plastered it on his face - keeps on rambling, reading out loud from the piece of paper, and saying something about ‘powers’ and ‘new responsibilities’ and Minho is amused, but he doesn’t place much thought into any of it.

When he opens his eyes and checks his phone, he finds that it’s three minutes to 10 AM - the time for which he’d set his alarm to ring. With a groan, he turns over to his stomach, and ends up rolling on top of something. “What the f—,” he mumbles, shifting and reaching under him only to pull out a heavily wrinkled paperback.

“Bullfinch’s Mythology,” he reads the cover under his breath. He’s confused for a hot second, until he remembers that he had enlisted last minute in some Literature class this semester because he needed the units. “Crap,” he mumbles, grumpily throwing the book across the room when he realises that this is probably what caused last night’s peculiar dream.

 

 

☾

 

 

“What?” Woojin actually _laughs_ and shakes his head at Minho when he recounts to his roommate what he remembers of the dream. “Ap— aphro… dite?!” He keeps laughing, and Minho can’t even point out the trouble Woojin has in saying the name. “Hermes?!”

“That’s what braceface said,” he continues with an exasperated sigh as he pours himself a cup of coffee. That’s all he remembers about the boy - his braces, because he’d kept grinning ear to ear. Truthfully, even in his sleep, it was hard not to wonder how the boy’s jaw didn’t hurt from all that smiling.

Woojin sighs and pats him on the shoulder before he picks up his bag up from the chair adjacent to Minho. “I think you probably just need more sleep,” he says, and his tone is softer now, more concerned. “The term’s just started and you already look like death.”

Minho would argue because he hates being babied, but he’s too tired and sleepy still and it’s _Woojin_ anyway so Minho knows he means well. Besides, Minho owees for being such a lenient roommate - not everyone would let him keep two pets around, especially in this economy when animals just cost extra rent fare. “Not death,” is instead what he says, the corner of his mouth curving up in a smirk after he takes a sip of coffee. “Love and beauty, apparently.”

At this Woojin cracks up again, and Minho feels satisfied.

 

 

☾

 

 

Daily routine soon helps Minho forget about the dream entirely - hard not to when he has to juggle eighteen units of schooling with his part-time job as a delivery boy for a chicken chain restaurant.

And then two weeks roughly after that night, it happens.

He comes home late - so late that Woojin’s already locked up in his room. Minho can see faint lighting from behind the door so he assumes the older male is studying or writing some paper or other - he’s too tired to think about it too much. He has leftover chicken from work, but he just shoves it into their fridge; Woojin can have all of it tomorrow.

He drags himself to his bedroom, discards his bag by the doorway and throws himself face down on his bed; this is when he hears the soft mewlings of his pet cats. _Shit_ , he thinks. There’s no way his roommate could have already fed them because he’d run out of cat food - both wet and dry - earlier that day, and the new pack of cat kibble he’d bought is still inside his bag.

Which is located a few too many feet away from him at the moment.

He groans and rubs his face against his pillow - he really doesn’t want to get up again, not even if it means sleeping in jeans and a shirt that reeked of chicken grease. Still, it’s hard to resist Soonyi as she jumps up the bed and lets out soft, hungry meows. Across the room, seated on top of their cat tree is Doongi, giving him something that Minho can only describe as a judgmental stare.

He sighs and eyes his bag; out of frustration he waves his hand at it while thinking, _fuck, just feed yourselves!_ He doesn’t really expect anything to happen, obviously, which is why when the bag of kibble whooshes out of his backpack, and explodes all over the floor of his bedroom, he’s completely shocked.

And also - not that he will willingly volunteer this information to anyone - a little scared.

He’s quickly sitting up and scrambling to his feet, scooping Soonyi up in his arms as if the cat somehow needs protecting from _something._ But then Doongi, stubborn feline that she is, jumps off the cat tree, and instead of running over to him, simply stops in the middle of the room and starts to _eat._

“Doongi-yah, come here!” Minho beckons with one hand, but instead Soonyi uses the loosened hold as an opportunity to escape his arm. “Wait, stop—!” Minho is quick to try and go after the cat, except as a result his fat, little Soonyi ends up suspended mid-air instead. _What the fuck is going on,_ he thinks, not even realising just how comical his expression - and the entire scene, really - looks.

 

 

☾

 

 

“I have magic powers.”

Minho announces it first thing in the morning, as soon as he steps into the kitchen, not really expecting the visitor he finds there with his roommate.

“Magic powers?!” Jisung asks, eyes wide and mouth full of half chewed food.

Woojin gives him a blank stare as he reaches for a piece of chicken to put on his plate; Minho puts together that they’re all having last night’s work leftovers for breakfast, but whatever they’re eating is really beside the point.

“I have magic powers,” he repeats, nodding and grinning because with Jisung around, he for sure at least has an audience of one.

Woojin stares at him with a look that's obviously wondering whether or not he has enough energy to humor him, but his reaction only serves to annoy Minho.

“Well, how do you want me to prove it?” He asks, pulling out a chair and slouching down on it. “And what is he doing here?” He asks, nodding at the third person in the room, momentarily distracted from the original point anyway.

“What do you think?” Woojin asks, gesturing towards the set food on the table. Minho snorts, because of course - it’s typical for Jisung, who lives just two apartments down, to come over and raid their pantry when his own food supplies have run out.

“What kind of powers?!” Jisung pipes up - as expected, despite his freeloading ways, he’s the only one Minho can trust in times like this.

Minho opens his mouth to answer, but then he realises that showing would be better than telling. “Like this,” he grins and waves his hand. In a snap, the three pieces of chicken piled on Woojin’s plate fly off and settles right back in the box where they’d come from.

“What the—” Woojin’s brow wrinkles, and he reaches for a piece of chicken again, only to have it slip right out of his reach easily as Minho waves his fingers again. This time, the food flies towards his plate and he looks up to flash a smug grin at his roommate.

Woojin looks like he wants to yell at Minho now, but before he can say anything else, a fourth person arrives and pokes his head in the kitchen.

“Hey mates, what’s up?” Chan asks, a big, bright morning smile on his face, and suddenly a thought about how _beautiful and adorable_ that same smile is, flashes in Minho’s head.

Except, he realises a mere second later, it isn’t really his thought. He casts a quick glance at Woojin’s direction just as Chan explains that he’s there to pick the latter up for morning class.

"OH, FUCK,” He exclaims gleefully. “I CAN READ MINDS TOO!"

And in that moment, the sparkle of mischief evident in Minho’s eyes is mirrored with panicked dread in Woojin’s.

 

 

☾

 

 

“So you’re trying to tell us that… you’re a Goddess.” Jisung bites the inside of his cheek, obviously trying to process this revelation.

“Of Love and _Beauty_ , yes,” Minho continues. “But let’s not get hung up on the semantics. The point is I have _magic.”_

“Cool,” Chan comments, even though he looks like he isn’t really sure what the correct response should be.

“Don’t humor him,” Woojin warns the two of him, while to Minho, he says, “Since when did _you_ take dreams this seriously.”

Minho can’t help but let out a noise of exasperation. “Well obviously ever since I started to be able to do _this_ ,” He says, smirking as he repeatedly snaps his fingers to turn the lights on and off.

Jisung gives both Woojin and Chan pointed looks as if to say _well, duh_ , and Minho places an appreciative arm around the younger boy while flashing a triumphant grin.

 

 

☾

 

 

Despite his surprisingly easy acceptance of magic, Minho doesn’t really do anything about it _or_ with it for a couple of weeks. Lording it over Woojin that he now knows exactly what he thinks of Chan doesn’t really count.

It’s not until one day, when he comes home quite early, and he finds three pairs of shoes by the doorway, that things once again take a surprising turn for Minho. Two of the pairs, he immediately recognizes as Woojin’s and Jisung’s, but the third is completely unfamiliar to him.

“I’m home!” He calls out, toeing his own footwear off and pushing them to the side, by the wall.

“Oh, hey hyung!” Jisung pokes his head out from the living room, smile wide and welcoming. “I brought a friend over,” he continues, grabbing Minho by the wrist and pulling him along with him. “Come meet Jeongin.”

He follows, curious about this new friend.

“Yah!” He exclaims, eyes wide and genuinely startled when he sees the person sitting on the couch next to Woojin, with eyes glued to the TV screen. "You!"

“You know Jeongin?” Woojin looks up just as he dips his hand into a big bowl of buttery popcorn.

There are very few things in the world that has Minho reacting so animatedly, and apparently this person is one of them. “Braceface!” He cries out, and this time the boy turns his head to acknowledge Minho.

“Hyung, that’s not very nice,” Jisung tells him, letting go of his wrist now so he can squeeze into the couch with the other two. “He has a name. It’s Yang Jeongin.”

Name or not, the only thing that matters to Minho in that moment is that the so-called Hermes from his dreams is now sitting in his living room.

“Hello!” The boy says, waving at Minho, his smile just as flashy and sparkling as Minho remembers from his dream.

 

 

☾

 

 

He keeps staring at Jeongin, but no one seems to notice; when the movie ends, Minho springs. “What are you doing here?” He asks, straight to the point.

“How do you know Jeonginnie, hyung?” Jisung asks, his voice dipped in curiosity.

“I don’t know a Jeongin.” Minho answers flatly. “This— this kid is the guy from my dreams.”

“Guy of your dreams?!” Jisung’s eyes grow wide, and together, he and Woojin burst into laughter together.

“You and your dreams again,” Woojin says. “Why in the world would you dream about a freshman that Jisung knows?”

“He’s not some random freshman, geez,” Minho argues for once; besides it's not on him that Jisung knows everyone on campus, probably - that's completely beside the point. “He’s Hermes from my fucking dream!”

Woojin looks like he’s about to say something else.but much to his (and Jisung’s) surprise, Jeongin chooses that moment to join in the conversation. “It’s because you’re not doing what you’re supposed to do,” he says, all cryptic and mysterious.

“Wow, do tell what it is that I’m supposed to be doing then,” Minho answers sarcastically, not missing a beat.

“Well, you know. Setting up people and all that.” For a quick moment, the smile on Jeongin’s face is replaced with a wince. “That soulmate stuff.”

“You don’t even look like you believe what you’re saying,” Minho points out.

Jeongin laughs and shakes his head. “I said what I said, hyung,” he continues. "I'm just the messenger. Everyone up there expects you to do your job, the same way they expect me to do mine."

“This is so cool,” Jisung pipes in - apparently, he’d been following the entire conversation closely. "Can I be Cupid? Isn't he like Venus's assistant or something?"

Woojin groans, looking like he wants to bang his head on the wall instead of sitting through a second more of this dialogue.

 

 

☾

 

 

“So, what are my powers again?” Minho clarifies with Jeongin-also-known-as-Hermes, after he’s able to track him down the next day at the university library.

“Oh, you know, the usual. Telekinesis… the power of wishful thinking…” Jeongin trails off, choosing instead to focus on the open workbook in front of him.

"Which is?" Minho asks, with a demanding quality to his tone; he gets shushed by someone seated at a normal table, and he lowers his voice into a hurried whisper when he repeats himself. “Which is what, exactly?”

"Oh, basically making everything you want come true." Jeongin shrugs.

Minho’s smile grows; bit by bit, this Goddess business is starting to become more and more appealing with these perks. "And this mind reading thing? What’s that all about?"

"Only thoughts connected to love and/or lust," Jeongin explains, and now it makes sense, the kinds of things that’s been making their way into Minho’s thoughts recently.

“Oh, but that's just perfect," Minho says, gleefully rubbing his hands together as he leans back in his chair.

“By the way, you just can't use your powers for your own love life,” Jeongin adds, almost like an afterthought.

“Tch, I guess there’s some fun to be had in messing with others' in the first place.” Minho grins. And then he reaches over and ruffles Jeongin’s hair before he gets up; on the way out he gets a few more annoyed shushes directed at him.

 

 

☾

 

 

He decides that his first targets are going to be Woojin and Chan - mostly because he’s tired of the two of them dancing around each other. Minho has known both of them for two, going on three years now, and all that time he hadn’t even needed special powers to realise that their relationship involved some sort of weird co-dependency issues.

“It’s because when we were in freshmen, we ended up the only two people on a group of five working on our project,” Woojin told him once, like that was supposed to make sense to Minho somehow.

Either way, at this point, he can only take so much of hearing Woojin’s constant pining thoughts about his friend and current thesis partner.

“That’s kind of pointless,” Jisung scoffs when Minho tells him about what he wants to do. “They’re practically married - they’re bound to get their shit together. One day. Eventually.”

“All the more reason to just speed the process up then,” Minho reasons out.

“Hyung, that’s being lazy,” Jisung comments, but he’s laughing which makes it easier for Minho to ignore his ‘concerned’ input.

His plan is quite simple, anyway, and the next time Chan comes over to pick Woojin up for class, Minho makes sure to answer the door for him.

“Hey, hyung,” he says, an impish smile playing on his lips as he pulls the older out into the hallway instead of letting him inside just yet. “Can we talk?”

“Hm?” Chan flashes a clueless smile at him, but he nods curiously. “What about?”

Facing him, Minho places both hands on Chan’s shoulders and makes direct eye contact. “Hyung,” he begins, trying to sound as solemn as possible while working hard on keeping his laughter at bay. “You need to tell Woojin-hyung how you really feel.” When Chan blinks in confusion, Minho’s lips curl into a smile and he claps the older on the arm. “Alright then,” he says, and he proceeds to lead the way into the apartment.

“Hey, mates, here to pick Woojin up,” Chan announces. And then he makes eye contact with Woojin, and Minho looks away, once again needing to hold himself back from sniggering before Chan continues with, “I like you a lot.”

Woojin and Jisung (because of course, as usual, Jisung is hanging around - and he’s been doing it a whole lot more ever since the business with Minho and magic, and no one’s called him out on it) both stare at Chan, mouths agape.

“What?” Woojin blinks, casting a quick glance at Minho whose shoulders are starting to shake, before letting his gaze settle completely back on Chan. “What—”

“I like you,” Chan repeats, and this time even he looks confused at what’s coming out of his mouth so easily and without any sort of hesitation. He pauses, as if to consider his words finally, and then he smiles, nods, and repeats himself for the third time. “I like you a lot.”

“Ooooooh—” Jisung starts, only to be cut off as Minho elbows him hard. The latter coughs, and gives Woojin a pointed look, as if he’s asking quietly, _Well, what’s your answer?_

Tense silence fills the room, augmented by the fact that even Jisung is being quiet while he waits for Woojin’s response with bated breath. Woojin, on his part, appears overly self-conscious, and before Minho can do or say anything else to get the scene moving, Woojin moves to Chan’s side, steering him away from the group and off to his room.

Minho and Jisung turn to look at each other, only to simultaneously start laughing as soon as Woojin’s bedroom door lock after them.

 

 

☾

 

 

An hour passes and Minho and Jisung are left to clean up after breakfast.

“What do you think’s going on behind those close doors?” Jisung asks, nudging Minho with his foot. They’re both just seated on the couch now, facing each other. “Don’t they have morning classes?”

“Don’t you?” Minho asks, chuckling as he returns Jisung’s playfulness by lightly kicking Jisung’s knee with his foot. “I’m sure—” He isn’t able to finish the statement though, because the door to Woojin’s bedroom loudly creaks open and they both immediately turn to glance that way.

The two older males are standing by the entryway, hands clasped together and eyeing each other like nothing else around them exists. It’s pretty obvious that whatever happened inside there went well.

“And it’s a win for me,” Minho announces smugly.

 

 

☾

 

 

Jisung brings him his next case in the form of Felix, Jisung’s newly moved-in roommate, and his seemingly hopeless crush on Changbin, another one of Jisung’s very many friends.

“He practically _swoons_ any time Changbin-hyung even enters his peripheral vision,” Jisung explains, all factual with his tone. “And it’s kind of sad because Changbin-hyung just—,” here, Jisung can’t help the little snort that he lets out, “—he just _freezes_ up, and what’s that all about?! Felix is cute, and sweet and very personable and—”

Minho lifts his hand to interrupt him. “You’re starting to sound like you wanna be set up with Felix instead,” he comments drily.

“No— no, hyung!” Jisung laughs and shakes his head vehemently. “No way! I just kinda feel bad for the guy, you know? He’s kinda lovestruck and I don’t get it, but—” He shrugs. “That’s why I figured you can help him, if anything.”

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” Minho asks, not particularly invested in two people he’s only really met in passing once or twice before.

“Your _job,_ hyung,” Jisung points out simply, and Minho finds he doesn’t really have a witty comeback to that.

 

 

☾

 

 

The plan is this: Minho orders Jisung to call Changbin over.

“Tell him it’s an emergency,” he instructs, even as Jisung is already pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Behind them is Felix, already dizzy from a whole day’s worth of schoolwork and stress, but maybe, perhaps, his current body temperature of roughly 38.1 ºC is more Minho’s doing than anything. He’s not exactly proud of having the guy - who _is_ as nice and sweet as Jisung claims him to be, he has to admit - get sick because of him, but he figures his powers are being used to further a good cause anyway.

“Okay, he’s on his way over,” Jisung whispers to Minho, just as Felix announces that he’s off to bed for some rest.

“We’ll be out here,” Minho calls out after him, grabbing Jisung’s wrist to stop him when the younger makes an initial move to follow. “Let him rest,” he tells Jisung. “It’s all going accordingly.”

Jisung looks perplexed, but Minho gives him a small nod and he relaxes, his eyes full of trust. It’s not half an hour later when there’s loud knocking at the door - Changbin.

“Act like we’re in a hurry,” Minho quickly instructs Jisung before he goes off to answer the door. “Tell him he’s doing you a big favor if he keeps an eye on your _dying_ roommate,” he adds, trying to sound all dramatic and desperate so all Jisung has to do is copy his tone.

“What the fuck am I supposed to?!” Changbin’s reaction is predictable once he's faced with the request, but Jisung as an actor exceeds even Minho’s expectations.

“Please, hyung, _please_ ,” he pleads, hands clasped together, with desperation dripping from his tongue. “I’ll owe you a lot, Minho-hyung and I just—”

“We have some things to take care of,” Minho interjects, and Changbin stares at him like he doesn’t know what to say. Minho can't blame him - it's not like the two of them know each other all that well.

“Fine,” he says eventually, shoulders sagging as he gives in. “But you’re going to owe me big time.”

“Just make sure to stay by his side, and make him drink lots of water!” Minho remembers to remind him when he’s dragging Jisung out the door only five short minutes later.

 

 

☾

 

 

They don’t come back until six hours later, after they’ve seen a movie, and they’ve exhausted themselves at the local arcade.

Jisung’s apartment is mostly quiet when they enter, and it would feel empty if not for the very faint sounds coming from the television. Minho places a finger against his lips, gesturing for Jisung to be quiet as they both take their shoes off by the door before peering into the living room.

Both Felix and Changbin are on the couch, asleep; their heads are knocked together and Changbin’s arm is protectively wrapped around the younger’s waist. There’s also a half eaten bowl of rice porridge on the coffee table, the type Minho recognizes as the type his own mother used to feed him when he was younger and he was sick. With a soft snicker, he gently snaps his fingers again, and he’s pretty sure that if one were to check for the freckled boy’s temperature now, he’d be well within the normal range.

“And that’s another win for me,” Minho declares lowly, before taking Jisung’s hand and pulling him away with him so they can continue to leave the two new lovebirds alone.

 

 

☾

 

 

Once, Minho asks Jeongin what happens if he refuses to set people up.

“What the fuck do I care about people’s love lives anyway?” It was fun at first, the meddling, but after a few happy couples it’s become old and Minho’s tired of the whole schtick.

“You vanish,” Jeongin answers simply and unaffected.

“You mean my powers vanish, right?” Minho clarifies.

“No, I mean _you_ cease to exist,” Jeongin says, smiling _still_ like it’s no big deal.

"Oi, what!" Minho exclaims, but Jeongin shrugs and goes back to his math worksheet.

 

 

☾

 

 

“This whole thing is kind of impressive, hyung,” Jisung proudly tells Minho.

They’re hanging out in Minho’s room, with the older in the middle of finishing a paper for his Godforsaken Literature class, so it takes Minho a few minutes to finish a paragraph before he can pay attention again to the other boy. “What’s that?”

“It’s just impressive - also, _admirable_ ,” Jisung says again. “What you’re doing, you know - spreading love throughout campus.”

Minho snorts and turns to face his friend. It’s been months since the night of that fateful dream and he’s managed to trip his way into setting up more than a handful of random couples. He never thinks about it too much each time. “It’s kinda tiring, caring so much about other people’s business,” he says. “Besides, this whole soulmate business is sketchy, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know hyung!” Jisung answers, a mewling Doongi in his arms (and momentarily, Minho is distracted by how the damn cat seems to prefer Jisung to him nowadays). “I feel like your powers would beg to differ. If magic exists, then I’m sure the concept of true love and soulmates are just as possible and believable.”

“You’re saying you believe in this kind of thing for real?” Minho asks, for some reason surprised even though, considering it’s _Jisung_ it probably shouldn’t be.

“Kinda.” Jisung shrugs and lets Doongi escape his hold. “I’m pretty sure there’s bound to be someone for everyone.”

 

 

☾

 

 

It’s not until he sees Jisung hanging out with some pretty boy outside the Engineering building, that Minho realises he has never been able to hear any of Jisung’s thoughts, ever.

He finds his feet moving on their own, bringing him closer to the pair. “Hey,” he calls out, hand waving, but to no avail - whatever discussion it is that Jisung is having with the stranger, he’s far too into it to notice Minho’s presence.

It’s unnerving, to say the least - Minho isn’t used to the other male disregarding his presence so easily like that.

“Jisungie,” he calls out, and finally, when he’s only a couple of feet away, Jisung looks up. At least the smile that decorates his face when he sees Minho is constant, and as bright as ever.

“Hyung!” He grins, and gestures towards his companion. “This is Hyunjin, a friend— Hyunjin, this is Minho-hyung. Also, a friend.”

Hyunjin smiles in greeting, pretty and eager, but Minho finds himself feeling mildly irritated. “Hey,” he nods, not being rude, but not exactly enthusiastic in his greeting either. It’s at this moment that he casts a glance at Jisung, hoping to catch a stray thought of his except—

He comes up blank.

 

(Later that day, he comes across Jeongin, and he snaps immediately. “My powers aren’t working. Where’s the fun in being a God or Goddess or _whatever_ if my powers refuse to work.”

Jeongin shrugs. “How should I know? I told you, I'm just the messenger.”)

 

 

☾

 

 

Minho decides to straight up ask Jisung about Hyunjin, but he trips over his words and all he manages to say is, “You, Hyunjin who— what?”

“Huh?” Confusion is more than evident on Jisung’s face, who looks like Minho just asked him to solve some kind of higher level Calculus problem.

“Ah, never mind!” Minho sighs, frustrated. He’s trying to read Jisung’s thoughts again, but he’s still getting nothing.

“You’re interested in Hyunjin, hyung?” Jisung smiles. “He’s a good guy, a nice guy— a good friend! He’s a little too down on himself sometimes though. He’s the type who needs a boost of self confidence, you know?”  He keeps talking, and Minho has no idea why, but the level of enthusiasm is steady as he praises this friend that Minho has only ever heard about now.

Jisung is smiling so brightly that Minho figures if he can’t read thoughts, then maybe that expression should be enough to tell him what he wants to know. He sighs to himself; a funny feeling is settling in his gut and _geez_ , he thinks, _Jisung is an idiot_. But maybe he’s an idiot as well, because his own feelings are making themselves clear to him _now,_ of all times.

But he supposes that if he wants his friend to be happy then he’ll have to do what he can to help Jisung find it with a soulmate or whatever of his.

 

 

☾

 

 

And so it goes: the next time Minho sees Hyunjin, he figures he can try reading _him_ instead.

They run into each other at the supermarket, and Hyunjin is at the dairy aisle, looking all intense as he picks out a tray of eggs. Minho doesn’t know why he’s being so serious, but he figures that’s not the business he has with the guy.

“Hyunjin, right?” He greets with a small salute. “Jisung’s friend?”

“Minho-hyung!” Hyunjin greets back, surprised at his sudden presence. “Ah, I mean— Jisung’s Minho-hyung,” he repeats, ducking his head in slight embarrassment.

Minho tries to read Hyunjin’s thoughts every time Jisung’s name is mentioned, but once again he draws blank. His frustration continues to build up, and he’s about to just go on his way when a third person shows up.

“Hyunjinnie—” The guy has a pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and he’s decked in an outfit that Minho can only describe as preppy. In his hands are two packages of cheese. “Which of these two is your favorite type again?”

Hyunjin softens immediately upon the appearance of the other, and as they talk about their groceries, all kinds of thoughts pass through Minho’s head without him even needing to try.

“Oh!” Hyunjin laughs and faces Minho again, once again looking somewhat embarrassed. “Sorry, this is Seungmin.” He elbows the Seungmin follow and gestures towards Minho. “He’s Jisung’s Minho-hyung. You know the one.”

He’s confused by Hyunjin’s strange choice of words, and even more so by the way Seungmin’s expression lights up with realisation. “Ah! Jisungie’s Minho-hyung!” He snickers. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Uh, yeah.” Minho nods, already taking a step back. The amount of love and affection between the two of them is so overwhelming, their thoughts spilling over into Minho’s senses without any effort at all from him. They obviously have no need of his help in any way or form. “Nice meeting both of you,” he grumbles, giving them both another salute before he turns heel and goes on his way.

 

 

☾

 

 

“This is stupid, what's the point of being the God of—”

“Goddess,” Jeongin interrupts Minho mid-rant. “And hyung—” He makes a shushing gesture - they’re in the library again.

“Goddess, fine, of Love and Beauty,” Minho hisses. “What’s the point if I can't even fall in love?!”

“I didn't know you wanted to fall in love?” Jeongin snorts. “I thought messing with everyone else’s love lives was enough for you, hyung.”

Minho glares at him.

“I never actually said anything about not being allowed to fall in love, though.” Jeongin retorts, and throughout the last several months, Minho has realises that while Jeongin is _always_ smiling, he has different types for different occasions and different tones. The smug smirk he's wearing now is definitely one of his least favorites.

“Yes you did!” Minho exclaims, only to be met with a chorus of shushes coming from everyone around them. He groans and tries to lower his voice again. “You were all ‘oh but you can't use your powers for your own love life’ and if you ask me that's just annoying bullshit.”

“So you’re saying you love Jisung, hyung?” Jeongin snickers, and Minho straightens up.

“I never said a name,” he huffs, in denial.

Jeongin looks like he wants to laugh so badly, but he’s much better at keeping it down than Minho is. “I never said you aren't allowed to love anyone, hyung, I just said you're not allowed to use your powers to get together with anyone.”

 

 

☾

 

 

In the end, Minho’s own story gets worked out about as well and easy and painless as the first couple on his win list.

“I like you,” Minho tells him, plain and simple.

They’re hanging out after Jisung had caught him on his way home from work. The younger male had lit up with joy, and had demanded to be kept company on his way to the nearby convenience store so he can buy ice cream he’s been craving for all day.

He’d kept asking Minho for his opinion on everything - _should I get this flavor or that?_ _Maybe I should get chips instead? Ramyeon? Meat buns?_ His indecisive ass is going back and forth between all the aisles at the store, and Minho isn’t much help because he’s just as bad at making decisions, and he’s tired - tired from work, and school, and most of all, he’s _exhausted_ from trying to figure out what Jisung feels about him.

So he comes out with it, right in the middle of the store, just as Jisung is reaching for a box of cookies.

“I like you,” he repeats. “Now I need you to tell me what you think about that, or you need to just go away.”

“Oh.” Jisung almost chokes on his own spit - or maybe it’s laughter caught in his throat. Minho’s learned to accept that he’s completely clueless when it comes to him. “But—” he continues, and Minho looks at him, annoyed at the way his heart immediately inflates with hope. “I like you too,” Jisung says, looking somewhat surprised that Minho even needs to ask.

Inside, Minho’s stomach is kind of turning with joy, but he just says, “Well, good. Let’s get you that chocolate ice cream, then.”

“Err, okay,” Jisung laughs, slinging his arm around Minho’s shoulders and accepting the decision that’s just been made. Minho can't help but think the he really is like an adorable little dog, and even though he's really more a cat person, he won't mind keeping this one forever.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> [ 4 ] I can't?? Stop?? Writing SKZ?? Help?? (Or rather.. I can't stop writing Minsung... Help..)
> 
> [ 5 ] Me: God I hate the word 'soulmate' it's so dumb and overused and it's bullshit.
> 
> Jisung, to Minho: Will you continue to be my soulmate in the future, too?
> 
> Me: Oh. *softly* _Oh._
> 
> [ 6 ] OK BECAUSE SKZ ARE COMING BACK, ILL PUT THIS OUT THERE LMAO: [@hanknowright](http://twitter.com/hanknowright). It's my writing/skz twt account that I made for the SKZ SS but, yeah, so I won't be just talking to air when SKZ comes back, I guess?


End file.
